


Circumnavigation

by koushi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushi/pseuds/koushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bittersweet little drabble. Written for <a href="http://thewondersmith.livejournal.com">thewondersmith</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumnavigation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or any of its characters.

When one says he’ll travel the world for someone, he rarely means it literally.

It was the last leg of their trip for the Stein job. Their improvised “plan,” if you could call it that, had failed, despite Cobb’s overwhelming confidence. They were essentially crawling back to Paris with their tails between their legs.

Arthur peeked out the window, dewy with condensation, at the Berlin train station. He silently, motionlessly bid farewell to the city. Turning back to his dejected companion, he placed his hand on Cobb’s shoulder and gave it an infinitesimal squeeze.

 _I mean every word of it._


End file.
